The present invention relates to a gasket assembly incorporating structure which provides an electrical bridge or feedthrough through which electrical signals may be passed and, more specifically, to a gasket assembly of the type used to seal the oily environment within a valve cover on an engine cylinder head comprising a nonconductive gasket integrally incorporating an electrical conductor by means of which engine control circuitry, which is disposed externally of the valve cover, can be electrically coupled to devices, such as fuel injectors and glow plugs disposed within the valve cover without jeopardizing the integrity of the seal or the continuity and insulation of the electrical circuits.